


Sweeney Todd: The Demon Reborn

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Demon is Dead

There surely is no place like London. The foggy atmosphere, the scent of freshly-caught fish on the dock, the freezing air that never seems to want to warm up. It'd be hard to think that London was so bright and lively, because now. It's a ghost-town, so lifeless and grim, a hollow shell of its former self. London was a place that once was home to me and my family. It's surely no longer home to me, but as far as my brother and his family. Well, that would be the reason I'm back here in the first place. 

I've heard that someone has opened another Barber Shop where my brother used to have his, and I've come to investigate. I was hoping that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't be so careless as to invite another tenant into the shop. But then again, Mrs. Lovett was never that trustworthy to begin with. Not to me at least, I could see through her little "poor me" act. How exactly was she such an unfortunate woman? So what, her husband passed away. It was going to happen at some point. With the way that woman fed him. I'm actually surprised he didn't die earlier. But other than her husband passing away, how else was she unfortunate? I mean, my parents died when I was 18, I had just barely gotten my life together. Then just all of a sudden, they were gone. Never to be heard from again. They never got to see me make my first successful invention, or see Ben get married to Lucy, or see their granddaughter Johanna. And they never will. So I won't pity her just because her husband died earlier than expected. She ran a somewhat-successful business, so exactly how unfortunate was she? 

Anyways, sorry for the little rant there. I just have a very deep hatred for Mrs. Nellie Lovett. However, not as much as I hate Judge Turpin. How dare he send my brother off to prison in Australia for 15 years, just so he could try and seduce Lucy into sleeping with him. My brother hasn't seen his family for years, I'm not sure he'll even recognize Johanna when he gets back. Then again, Neither would I. I haven't been in London since after Benjamin got taken to prison, I went to visit Lucy to find out what had happened. But it was nothing, Ben had done nothing, he was sent to Australia for 15 years for absolutely nothing. 

When I was with Lucy I had noticed that Judge Turpin was particularly fond of her, every day around the same time he'd stand outside below her window, holding flowers in hopes that she'd come down and be with him. But obviously, that never happened. I had gone down the last couple of times he was out there to tell him to go away, and that she so obviously wasn't interested in him. Now I find out, that had only worked for about two days. Then the weekend came, and something awful happened to her. Turpin had sent Beadle Bamford to go and convince Lucy that he was truly sorry for the charge set against her husband. Beadle then took her to a masquerade ball that Turpin had thrown, took her in and handed her a drink that was drugged, of course. After all this is Turpin we're talking about, the most corrupt official that I've ever seen. And poor Lucy, she sat down...Hazy...Discombobulated. Then Turpin, well he did something...truly awful. It's difficult just trying to get it onto paper, I couldn't imagine actually experiencing it. Turpin, he...publicly raped Lucy Barker. Turpin, that horrendous, evil, disgusting piece of...Never mind. Needless to say, he's a vermin to the world. Especially to London, to my family, to me. 

I had finally reached Mrs. Lovett's Pie Emporium, I've arrived. Now, to find out a bit more about this Benjamin Barker wannabe. I jumped off my stagecoach, and walked inside. As soon as the door opened there was a strong scent of burnt flesh, and I only know that because I have burnt my hands many times while building my inventions. Anyway, I walked towards where I thought the smell was the strongest. The cellar. I didn't have to pick any locks or break open the doors, they were already open. 

So I walked down the stairs that down to a very heated room. When I looked past that door, I immediately regret it. I saw a man knelt-down holding a woman, both presumably dead. I decided that I should investigate further and see if it was a matter that I should get the police involved in, not that they would be much help anyways. But this was a complete bloodbath. I walked around the cellar, there were bodies in a pile on the floor, as if they fell from the same place. There were bones, blood, guts and pies all in their own respective places. Well, I now know what Mrs. Lovett had been up to lately. I walked over and knelt down towards the man and hesitantly pushed his head up a bit, so I could see his face. This man, he...looked so familiar. And that's when it hit me, it was Ben. I suddenly burst into tears and held him in an embrace, I couldn't have lost him, He can't be dead. I let go of him, composed myself and lifted his head a bit further. Someone slit his throat. I looked down at the woman he was holding, it was Lucy. She looked awful, what happened to her? I saw that her throat was slit as well. I stood up and looked at them one last time and whispered to myself, "I'm going to fix you."


	2. The Lovebirds

I took a minute to figure out what I was going to do. I had an idea, but I didn't have any tools with me to perform an operation like that here, so I had to bring them back to my workshop. I walked towards my brother and took Lucy from his arms, I walked up the stairs up to my stagecoach and walked with Lucy with her arm over mine and my hand on her back holding her up, as if she had injured her leg. If I had carried her like a dead body, well, people would think I was carrying a dead body. I opened the stagecoach door and laid her down on the floor, since I'm too short to put her up on the seat. After she was far enough in the coach I shut the door, just enough so people who walked past wouldn't see her in there. I went back down the stairs and grabbed Ben, and when we walked out, I locked the cellar door. No one needed to be in there and if the police came they were bound to have a fun time trying to break that door down. I walked up the stairs once more and shut all the doors after me.

Then when Ben and I reached the coach I opened the door and laid him down next to Lucy. I climbed in and placed both on the bench that would face them towards the front of the coach. Then hopped out and shut the door, and when I was about to climb up to the bench on top to drive I heard the bell that would always ring when the door opened to my brother's shop. I saw two boys run down the stairs that led up to the door of his shop. One was wearing a sailors uniform with a navy blue pea-coat and had shoulder-length light brown hair, and the other was wearing more or less of the same only his had a light brown pea-coat over it and he was wearing a hat. They were obviously rushing towards somewhere. I ran and followed behind them, they were headed for the dock. When I had gotten close enough to them I said, "Excuse me."

Both then turned around frantically, then relaxed as they probably thought I had been the police. The sailor had said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we really must be going." And grabbed the boy with the hat's arm, Who looked vaguely familiar...

"Wait a minute." I grabbed the boy with the hat's other arm lightly. I faced him towards me and the first thing I could see very clearly, was that this was no boy.

"What are you doing?" The sailor asked. I ignored him and I took off her hat. Long wheat-blonde hair flowed down, to about the lower back. This couldn't be who I think it is...I had to be certain.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She looked at the sailor, as if she was looking for support. He just shrugged.

"My name is Johanna." She replied quietly. I couldn't be so sure that it was my niece Johanna, there could be more than one in London. I needed further confirmation.

"How old are you, Johanna?" I asked. Johanna was only a baby when Ben had been imprisoned. She hadn't even been a year yet.

"I'm 15 years old, ma'am." She replied quietly once again, seeming less frantic. The sailor on the other hand, kept looking at the ship that was about to take off.

"I just need to know one more thing," I said to her. I looked her dead in the eyes and asked her, "You must have a last name, correct?" She nodded. "What is it?" She started tearing up, I knew exactly what it was. But she had to tell me, it was the only way I could correct her. To tell her exactly who she was, so she can find who she wants to be.

"Turpin." She answered even quieter than the last two times. I embraced her in a hug, she started sobbing on my shoulder. "It's alright, he'll never hurt you again." I could finally say that with certainty. Turpin had been one of the dead bodies in the cellar, along with Beadle Bamford. I pulled away and put my hand on her shoulders, "Listen to me, you are not a Turpin." I emphasized my point with my finger. "You never were a Turpin, you are a Barker. You will always be a Barker. Johanna Barker, my niece, my little porcelain doll." She looked at me with big eyes and asked me a question that shattered my heart.

"If you're my Aunt, then where were you when I needed you the most?" I almost broke down. But I was still able to answer her question, with complete honesty.

"I wasn't aware that any of this had happened to you. If I was, Turpin would've been dead long ago. But I will promise you, That if anyone dares to hurt you, you just tell me, and you'll never have to worry about them again. Do you understand?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she responded with, "Yes. But do you understand that I'll be expecting you to follow through with that promise?"

I smiled back at her and answered, "I wouldn't dream of ever breaking it."

The boy interrupted this amazing moment. "Well, it looks like we won't be eloping anytime soon. The boat is gone."

I took my arms off of Johanna's shoulders and poked the boy in the chest. "Maybe stop whining about it and the time will go by faster." As I walked away from him, I continued with, "Besides, you don't want to rush something like marriage. That's when you get hurt." Just saying that brought back bad memories. Breaking away from my thoughts, I whispered to Johanna, "You were never going to go on the boat anyway. I wouldn't have let you, you need to meet your family before you meet someone else's." I pointed at the both of them and said, "Follow me." Johanna followed after me, the boy hesitated a bit, then started walking.

The boy asked, "Where are we going?" As he walked faster to catch up with me and Johanna.

"We are going to my workshop. No further questions, because they will all soon be answered, once we get there." I said with a very happy and excited tone. I was so happy to be going home already. London is very depressing, and it seems to be filled with all sorts of bad karma for the Barker's.

Once we had reached my stagecoach, I had opened the door and told both of them to climb in. However, when Johanna got in she screamed. The boy hopped in to see what was wrong. "What's the matter? You've never seen dead bodies before?" I said sarcastically.

"No. This man tried to kill me." She pointed to Ben.

"Well I promise you Johanna, once he is brought back to life I'll have a long talk with him about it." I said with the same sarcastic tone.

"I'm seriou-Wait, Did you just say you're going to bring him back to life?" She asked, as if she didn't hear me correctly.

"Well of course, why else would he be in the coach." And with that I slammed the door shut. Then I hopped up on the driver's seat and started to head home, I seem to have my work cut out for me.


	3. The Workshop

There was an awkward silence the entire way there. I didn't know whether it was because they just met me, or the fact that I have two dead bodies in my stagecoach along with them. Granted, If I were in there I probably wouldn't be talking much either. Especially with Lucy, who knows the last time she was able to bathe. Aside from all of that, we had finally arrived not only to my workshop, but my home. My escape from reality, from London, and it felt so good to be back. 

I stopped the coach, jumped off my seat and opened the door for the two Lovebirds. I helped Johanna and the boy jump out of the coach, then I went in and grabbed Ben. Once he was out I put him against the side of the coach then got Lucy. After I got her, I shut the door and held Lucy and Ben as I did before. I told Johanna and the boy to follow me as we made our way up to the door, I quickly ran into a problem though...I couldn't reach my keys. Since my keys were on my right side, I moved Ben so that he looked almost as if he were trying to hug me. I got my keys and opened the door, telling the boy and Johanna to get in. 

I went in, kicked the door shut then walked over to couch and sat Ben and Lucy on it. I walked over to my closet, brought out two hand trucks then walked over to my freezer and opened it. I rolled one of the hand trucks over and put Lucy on it, then put her in the freezer. I did the same with Ben, shutting the freezer door then walking over to my desk and sitting down. I looked down at my shirt, which was a mistake. I'm going to have to do laundry soon, considering that the entire left side of my shirt is soaked in blood. Probably from when I had Ben rest on me so that I could open the door, oh well. Johanna and the boy were still standing, thoroughly confused. "You two can sit down, you know." 

Both of them looked at the couch, then at each other and the boy answered "We'll pass."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why? Because two dead bodies sat on it for a minute. Oh please, I'm sure it's fine."

They still refused to sit down. I just rolled my eyes. "What is your name, boy? I never asked you."

"Anthony. Anthony Hope." He said, holding Johanna to him.

"Well, Anthony. Welcome to the family." I sat further down in my chair. "Hope you're happy that you married into it." I said as sarcastically as possible. 

I noticed that they were still standing, and it was late, and I was kind of hungry. "Well, would either of you like some food that isn't made from human remains?" Both of them looked at me, extremely disgusted and confused. "What did you think Mrs. Lovett made her meat pies out of?" I laughed. I looked back at them and...If they did have an appetite, it was gone now. "If it makes you guys feel any better, I hated Mrs. Lovett. And if I was anything like her, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Both of them still looked a bit uneasy about it. "I'd be eating you about now, actually." Both of them gave me a look that was a mix of shock, disgust and fear. "I'm not a cannibal! I hate most people, and I would hate if they came anywhere near me let alone go into my stomach." They both gave a relieved sigh. "I'm going to guess that you guys don't want anything with meat for dinner." Both of them nodded. I told them to go sit at the dining room table, which they were happy to comply to.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some corn, winter squash, carrots, peas in a pod and butter. Once I was done putting together all of our plates, I brought them out and soon as I put them on the table they were gone within 5 minutes. "Well, I'm sure you two probably want to rest after the long day you've had. I know that I do." I ushered them to follow me upstairs where there were two guest rooms. "I don't know whether you two want to share a bedroom or sleep in individual rooms but I'll leave that for you to decide. Don't go into the rooms near the staircase we just went up, there is nothing in there for you. I'm in the room at the very end of the hall, if you need me for anything just knock. Got it?" Both nodded. "Alright then, see you in the morning." I went back downstairs into the kitchen as they went into their room. I had to go prepare more food, as there were other people in this house to feed.


End file.
